My not so normal life
by Loves Fang Forever
Summary: Ok so this is the story of Maximum ride moving to Florida all the way from new york and of course she is not happy but whn she meets her new neighbor Fang, will thing be ok? will she start to like fang? FAX FIRST FAN FIC TO SOO PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fiction and personally I think it's good. All human Fax, maybe some Eggy, and maybe some Nazzy :D. So happy!

Max: start the story already

Me: ok someone seems a little cranky

Max: you kept reading me the story last night

Me: excuse me I did not want you to kill me because I made you do something you would not be ok with

Max: oh what would you do ….

Me: you really want know…. Really fine I was going to have you go on a date with Dylan (btw I HATE DYLAN! I WOULD NEVER HAVE THAT HAPPEN IN MY STORY!)

Max: you wouldn't – gives death stare-

Me: well here's the story! Hope you like COMMENT PLEASE!

**Max's POV**

I look outside my mom's car and see rain falling. I'm Maximum Ride but you can call me Max. I am driving with my mom Valencia and my sister Ella. We have been in this freakin car for 7 hours straight. Oh how badly I just wanted to jump out and stretch. When I am in the middle of my day dream Ella breaks the silence "I cannot wait till we get to Florida" I smirked at her. At least mom and Ella are happy about moving. I on the other hand am not. I would much rather be in New York with snow and snow days and all of my friends there. Well technically I only had a few close friends, but still. "I hope you like the house Ella, Max there is a YMCA down the street so you don't have to go far to find a gym." That's right Ella is the girly-girl liking make up, fashion, malls, and of course boys. I on the other had am the exact opposite. I play sports and couldn't care less. "Ok" a little bit of happiness in my voice. I play softball, kick boxing, karate, swimming, play guitar and last but not least sing. The YMCA is like my home away from home. "Wow it's raining really hard" I say trying to start a conversation. Ella answers right away (of course) "IKR I hope it is not like this all day I want to go to the beach" she said with a sad look on her face. Wow we haven't even seen our new house and she wants to go to the beach. "I don't think there will be any beach today sweet heart" moms says in a motherly voice "After we unpack the neighbors invited us over for dinner so we have to DRESS UP" note the emphasis on the dress up I knew that was meant for me. We both replied with a chirpy "Ok" (I tried to sound like ella) she gave me a death stare. Then **Finally!** We pulled into a drive way leading up to a tan house I guess this is our new…..home?

**Fang's POV**

"NICHOLAS JAMES WALKER!" I hear my mom yell at me to get up which means that she has already tried to a thousand times. I glance at my alarm clock it reads 11:39. "But it's so early" I say in a slight whine. No answer. So I slide back under my blanket and try to get some more sleep, when a cold streak went through my body. Going with my gut I jump out of bed….. bad idea. I get drenched with ice cold water by my little sister Angel and my little brother Gazzy. So what do I do? You guessed it. I picked them up both squealing with laughter. I run down stairs to my back porch and through them both in the pool. When they both pop back up I say "That's what you get for waking me up with COLD WATER!" a slight grin appearing on my face as they climb out. My mom is right behind us laughing and handing us all towels. "Did you forget that I invited the new neighbors over for dinner today?" she asked in a slightly stern voice. I playfully slap my forehead "OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" She gave me a look that said wow just…. wow. "She has a daughter your age you guys can be friends?" She gave me an insisting smile "Sure but she is probably another stuck up rich girl like….. Lyssa." I got quiet at the last part Lyssa is my ex-girlfriend. We use to be friends and then we started dating. It was fine until she started handing out with the 'popular' people and she kinda …. well….. changed . To make a long story short she cheated on me with a guy named Dylan. We broke up and never talked to each other again. "Her mom is very nice I don't think she will be like lyssa sweet heart" she said so motherly. Nudging the feeling off I walk inside to get ready.

Wellllllll what do you think I really hope you liked it I have a whole lot more so this is going to be a good story XD so happy

So give me ideas that I could use and comment ell me if you like it oh and also FAX COMIN IN THE NEAR FUTURE! XD

Welllllll BYE THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

OK so guys I think I finally got a update schedule down. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and either Saturday or Sunday. Now with my last update I said that there would be EGGY (yes) FAX (of course duh) NAZZY (id think so because I just remembered that gazzy is only 6 years old woopsy :-/ ) so no nazzy in this story sorry guys. So review, comment, give me ideas…. PLEASE!

Fang: can you stop talking?

Me: well then why are you so cranky?

Fang: Max kept texting me telling me how annoying you were

Me: really all I wanted to do was make you guys happy so you don't kill me If I make you do something that neither one of you like

Fang: like?

Me: ummmm making you and Lissa go on a date and you kiss her

Fang: you wouldn't – gives death stare-

Me: enjoy the chapter peoples

**Maxs POV**

My mom has been to the house already so mostly everything was set up. We only had a couple of things in our back packs. Ella and I put them in a hamper that we found. Then we went exploring. We found rooms with our names over the door Ella's name was in pink and my name was in red. We each walk into our rooms. I was amazed. My room was awesome! I look around to see big white wings on either side of my bed. (Sorry I had to lol) All my furniture is white and I have red walls and red covers over my bed. I LOVED IT! I ran over and thanked mom and she tells me to go get dressed up (note emphasis on the dress up part) So not with all of the happiness in the world I ask Ella for help " OMG YES!" she shrieks. Ugh I swear I need ear plugs around her at times. She pulls me over to her closet and puts some cloths into a bag so I cannot see them and pushes me into the bathroom. "Pleasssseee put those clothes on" I hear the door lock. Oh boy now I am scared. I open the bag that was tied tightly. "NOOOOO!" I scream " YOU ARE OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE BATHROOM" she yells at me. Ugh I pull out a black skirt that was kinda short and a red shirt that was tight with a poofy pirate sleeve and probably the only part of the whole outfit that I was ok with new black converse. I tap on the door to tell ella that I was done then when she unlocks the door I walk out. "OMG MAX YOU LOOK HOT" she says with as much happiness in her voice as you can get. Then she goes and gets the bag that I have hated for MANY years. Her makeup bag. Ugh cue scared face.( it kinda looks like this O_O ) I dart to my bedroom, I turn to close the door when her foot stops it. She looks at me with a devilish grin. " Makeup time" a curly smile appeared on her face. Ok now I am officially terrified. Somehow she straps me down to a chair. I think to myself let the torture begin.

**Fangs POV **

I look in my closet for something to wear. Not really much of a choice though. I take out my favorite pair of black jeans, black leather jacket, and my favorite black converse. I know, I know I seem like some kind of goth addict with nothing else to do but listen to heavy metal and fail everything. Well that's not me I personaly am not a big fan of heavy metal and I have been top of my grade for 5 years straight. I just like the color black. I run down stairs to see mom chopping something "whatcha doing mom?" I'm not much of a talker by the way. " Cooking dinner" she says I can tell she is stressed. " Can I help?" she gives me a smile that could light up the whole town. I wash my hands and grab something to start chopping.

Well how did you like it I have to go bed so review, comment and all that other good stuff bye!

Fly on

oh and i dont own maximum ride james pattersine does :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok soo just want to shout out to my first to people that reviewed (****luvcookiesandHMS and BlackFireIsAlive****) ****oh and btw I love this thing I found****on luvcookiesandHSM page I think its awesome :D**

_**... ... ... ... .sSS... ... ..sS... ... ... ... ... ... ... . If you're a girl and you've ever  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... sSSS? ... ... .s..sS³ ... ... ... ... ... . beaten a guy in an arm wrestle,  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..sSSS. ... .sS.. sSS³.. ... ... ... ... ... ... . copy the Flaming Heart  
... ... ... ... ... ... ..sSSSS³.. ... .sS.. .SS³ . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... into your profile!  
... ... ... ... ... ... . SSSSS... ... ... sS³... ³S.. ... ... ... ... ... ... . (sorry guys, girls only)  
... ... ... ... S. ... .SSSSSSs ... ... .sS³... ³,  
... ... ... ...sS. ... ³SSSSSSSs. ... .SSS.. ... .  
... ... ... ... SS ... .³SSSSSSs.. ... ³SSs ,  
... ... ... ...³S. ... .³SSSSSSSs .sSSS.. ... ..  
... ... ... ... SS... ... ³SSSSS..SSSS... s³  
... ... ... ... ³SSs ... ...³SSSSSSSSS³ ... sS³  
... ... ... ... .³SSs... ... ..SSSSSsSSSS ... sSS  
... ... ... ..s...SSSS ... ..sSSSSSSSS³. ..s SS³  
... ... ... .SS.. sSSSS..sSSSSSSSSSSSSS S³  
... ... ... S  
... ... ... .sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS³  
... ... ...sSSSssssSSSSSSSSSSsssssssSSS  
... ... SSs§§§§§§§§§sSSSSs§§§§§§§§§SS  
... ...³§§§§§§§§§§§§§sSs§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ..§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§s§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
... ..³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ..³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§³  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..³§§§§§³  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..³§**_

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Maxs POV **

Once Ella was done with my makeup she straightened my dirty blonde hair.-20 minutes later- ok finally I was done. To my surprise I look pretty damn good. With everything Ella did to me plus some gold hoop earrings. (My makeup on my eyes are smokey eyes I kinda like it) I walk down stairs to see my mom looking gorgeous like always and the same with Ella. Mom had on a yellow sundress, a little cover up, a small silver chain, silver sandle/heels, and her hair is curled. Now Ella was wearing a pink skirt with some ruffles and a poofy shirt also gold wedges and gold hoops. I think I saw my moms mouth go into the shape of an 'O' only for a slit second. "WE LOOK HOT!"Ella shrieks doing a snap in the air. We all start laughing. After, my mom tells me to go get the dish we were bringing. I walk into the kitchen to see a plate of my moms famous chocolate chip cookies(that I loved so much) I drool just looking ant them. After I snap out of my trance I pick up the plate and walk back over to my mom and Ella. " OK I think we are ready" she says glancing at the clock it said 6:57 " dinner starts at 7:00 we don't want to be late. Oh and max they have a son your age" mom says moving her eyebrows up and down, we all started laughing. With that we walked out of the door and headed across the street.

**Fangs POV**

"10 minutes till dinner! Fang get angel and gazzy please!" I walk into their bedroom to see them playing Mario Cart "Mom wants us to go down stairs guys" they look at me with sad looks on their faces. "You can meet the new neighbors they are on their way" then we hear the door bell ring perfect timing. They dart out the bedroom door and down the stairs. I follow behind. We file into a line mom is already waiting for us. When mom opens the door she greats a women that look about the same age as mom then the women turns to us. "Hey guys my name is Valencia you can call me that or you can call me Dr.M" she seems like a kind person "hi" we all say at the same time. "I'm fang this is angel and that's gazzy" I say pointing to them as I say their names. Then a girl with long black hair walks in. She was pretty but so was every other girl I met. She said hi to my mom and then turned to us. "Hi I'm Ella" she says with a smile. I see Gazzys face light up. Our old neighbors had a daughter that looked about the same age as Ella and she was practically gazzys best friend. "Fang, Gazzy , Angel" I say pointing to each of us. Wow. That's all I could think. Wow. The next girl walked in. She was gorgeous. She said hi to mom like the others and gave mom a plate then turned to us "Hey sup I'm Max" she gave us a short wave "Ahhh…" that was all I could say. But Thank The Holy Lord above! Angel pipes in "Hi Max I'm angel that's gazzy and that's Fang" she said hitting me on my stomach. She gives me a brief look then turns back to Max "Fang thinks you're pretty" my eyes bulge out so much and so does everyone elses(they kinda look like this O_O) But not Max, she blushes. Oh my god did I seriously just ruin the maybe friendship we had? Man, I hope not. Surprisingly she seems to just nudge it off. "Well ok guys lets go have dinner" my mom breaks the silence. When I walk in to the dining room everyone is sitting already. Guess where the only empty seat was….. that's right, right next to Max.

**Well hope you liked the chapter there is going to be a little Lyssa/Dylan encounter in a little bit. Soooooo yea review PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS FROM THE PUBLIC!**

**Fly on **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys it has been a while since I have updated. I wrote some more and my aunt from out of town is in town so I have to spend time with her this might be the only free time I have today so yeah enjoy the chapter**

**OH!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES. SERIOUSLY I THINK THESE THINGS ARE KINDA STUPID.**

**Maxs POV**

Great Ella and I have gotten into a fight already on something stupid….why wanted to ring the door bell. She wanted me to and I wanted her to. I know kinda shallow for the Maximum Ride. But I usually hate being first. So my mom steps up and rings the door bell. A nice woman answered the door. I think she is Mrs. Walker. "Hello" she says with a happy tone in her voice. "Hello Monica these are my two daughters Max and Ella." "Hello Mrs. Walker" Ella and I say at the same time. "Hi girls come on in" she says gesturing us to come in. We heard some running "those must be my kids" she said half laughing and rolling her eyes. She turns to face 3 kids in a line. "Valencia these are my kids" I hear a guys voice "Hi I'm Fang this is angel and that's gazzy" well those are unique names "hello I am Valencia you can call me that or Dr.M your choice" she has a little smile on her face. Then Ella went in and said hi to Mrs. Walker again and the turned to the row of kids and says hi. I think I saw the kid named…gazzy yeah that's it I saw his smile widen. I laughed slightly. Ok my turn. I walk in and nod to Mrs. Walker again like mom and Ella. But when I turn I see "him". I have never realized how good someone looks in black. Wow. That was all I could think. I started to blush. "Hey sup I'm max" I barely managed to say. To my surprise the only thing he could say was ahhhh….. I hope that's good. His little sister piped in "I'm angel this is gazzy and the tall one is fang" She looks up at his face which now had an emotionless wall over it. She looked back at me "he thinks you're pretty" I saw everyone's eyes go like this o_o him no wait his name is Fang. Ok so Fang and I started to blush REALLY hard. I could tell because Ella started to wiggle her eye brows up and down at me. Mrs. Walker broke the awkward silence. THANK THE GOOD LORD ABOVE! "let's go guys dinners ready" we all retreat to the dining room and guess who is the last person to come in …Fang and where is the only empty seat right next to me. SO STUPID! Well lets see how this goes.

*******************************time skip to after dinner**********************************

" ok so you guys can go play a game if you want" Mrs. Walker says. Ellas face light up same with gazzy and angel. But Fang and my expression not so happy. I turned to him "video games?" wow max awesome grammer. His emotionless eyes light up a little. "Call Of Duty?" "perfect! I love that game" he seems shocked "What? You don't think a girl can play Call Of Duty?" He smirked slightly "You are going to lose bad" I raise my eyebrows "Game on" we both got up and ran up stairs. He plugged in the game and handed me a controller. We must have played for around an hour before anyone spoke. "So favorite candy…" he asks "Um…. Ok? Chocolate you?" "Same Hershey is my favorite "He says "with almonds and milk chocolate" we **both** say at the same time. Kinda creepy. But we both laugh " where are you going to school?" he asks"Um.. I think it is called Monroe High" he shakes his head like he understands "ok so I have to ask do you work out? I mean … you look like you go to a gym" I say before I can think about it. "yea" he says slightly chuckling. "well I do to do you want to go to the YMCA with me tomorrow?" (hoping he says yes ) "sure meet you in the front at 11:00?" I am happy I don't have to go alone "awesome" he smiles slightly " we are going to be fine neighbors" he says. "MAX TIME TO GO!" mom yells " uggghhhh" I moan "see ya tomorrow" and with that I jump off of his bed and go down stairs. We say bye to angel and gazzy and say thank you to Mrs. W for the dinner then we leave. "Fangs cute hu?" Ella whispers to me. I just laugh and walk across the street to our house. I think I am going to like it here.

**Fangs POV**

Wow I have never met a girl like max. I mean she is beautiful, plays sports, instruments, AND SHE LIKES TO PLAY CALL OF DUTY! I mean you cannot just find a girl like her anywhere. My mom walks into my room "So how do you like max?" now she is sitting on my bed "Shes awesome seriously she likes CALL OF DUTY! Oh also we are going to the gym tomorrow at 11 and I was wondering…" she rolls her eyes " you want me to wake you up so you wont be late…. Sure" she gives me a smile and gets up to leave "Thanks mom" she turns to face me " no problem now get some sleep" she turns off the light and leaves. I try to sleep but all I could think of was max and me going to the gym tomorrow.

**Sooo because I have not updated I made the chapter longer than usual. Hope you liked it! XD I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I AM DOING GOOD OR BAD PLEASSSSSEEEEEE!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yea btw thank to the people who have commented :D **

**Well bye**

**Fly on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does it seem weird that it seems like forever since I updated? Considering I updated Monday. Soo thank you people who reviewed :D I am happy and I got some advise along the way too. But I REALLY NEED PEOPLE TO COMMENT OR I WONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE OR IF PEOPLE LIKE ME! Soooooo please if you have any ideas I could use that you think would work in my story please do tell. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO…. GOD THESE THING ARE SOO STUPID**

**But on the better note enjoy the chapter **

**Maxs POV**

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP- SLAM that is how I woke up to my annoying alarm clock blaring and me hitting it as hard as I can. I get up and put my exercise shorts on, put on my favorite red sports bra, and my Nikes. Then I put my hair up in a messy bun, brush my teeth, and head down stairs to see mom is already awake.

"You going to the YMCA today?" she asked me half asleep

"Yeah heading out with Fang" I say grabbing a granola bar. She gives me a smile like only a mother could. I look at the clock it read 10:55

"I better go... bye mom" I say as I walk out the door. I head to the garage and get my bike. When I am pulling it out I see fang come out he is wearing a black muscle shirt, black basketball shorts, and black Nikes when he saw me I think I saw his mouth drop a little. "Grab your bike" I yell over.

"Ok" he yells back. He goes into his garage and gets out a... pink bike **(haha I wish that would be hilarious but jk) **no, no it was of course black. What is it with this kid and black? We ride to the gym in silence until we were in front of the building "What do you want to do first?" I had to think about this

"Boxing" I suggest

"Ok but you are going to have to teach me some moves" I shake my head up and down and we walked in and head to the boxing room which was right next to the cheerleading room. I taught Fang how to do a roung house kick which he mastered the 3rd or 4th time. Everything was all fine and dandy. Wait did I really just say dandy? Anyway Fang and I were at our own punching bags beating the crap out of them when a girl with red hair came in and walked right up to Fang

"Hey Fang" she said with a flirting tone in her voice

"Hi Lyssa" he said with no and I mean NO tone of interest. He whips out his phone and pressed some buttons then slid it away. That's when my phone went off. I flip it open and look

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM: FANG**

**Can you pretend to be my girlfriend so she will go away?**

I didn't even respond. I walked over and slipped my hand around his waist

"Hey Fang who is this?"I asked in a stupid tone

"Lyssa this is my girlfriend Max and Max this is my ex-girlfriend Lyssa" Fang put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Lyssa was looking around the room and next to Fang like she was looking for something.

"What?" fang asked

"I don't see a girlfriend I see a slut" she said with a slight grin on her face

Ok max stay calm no need to burst.

"Where did you find this one? Where you find all of your other ones too?" ok that's it

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I am giving her one more chance lets see if she will take it.

"oh I think you heard me" she said getting in my face ok so she wants to make me mad

"You bitch" I said loud enough so she could hear me

"Excuse me?" she said with an awestruck look on her face

"oh I think you heard me" I said in a taunting tone and pulled fang to the exit leaving Lyssa as red as her hair.

**Fang POV**

Wow. I never knew Lyssa could swoop so low. But max had some really good comebacks. She told me stories of what she use to tell girls at her old school when they use to get her mad. Thank God she did not tell any to lyssa or it would be an all out cat fight. She actually kept her cool...kinda.

"Who was that?" she had a pissed look on her face

"My ex-girlfriend" I say sheepishly

"One question"

"Shoot"

"What did you see in her?" I let a little laugh loose

"I...I don't know" I say half telling the truth

"You want to go to the pool? I brought my swim suit you can borrow one from here" she asks ponder the idea

"sure why not" I say shrugging my shoulders. She tells me where to go get a bathing suit since I never use their swimming pool. I walk up to a desk there is a girl there

"How can I help you?" she asks in a perky voice I look at her name tag it says Zoey.

"yeah can I use a swim suit medium preferably black" she shakes her head and walks to the back room. Minutes later she comes back with a swim suit in her hands. She hands it to me and turns back to her phone.

"bathroom is down the hall 3rd door on the right"

"thank you" I mutter all she did was shake her head

***********************-small time skip-*******************

When I walk into the pool area chlorine infiltrates my nose. Then I see max and some guy she looks pissed. When I look closer I realize who it is.

"GO AWAY DYLAN" she yells. Ok show time. I walk over

"Max come on say yes" he sounds like a baby.

"Hey Max whats going on?" She talks to me but keeps her stare on Dylan. Ughh I hated him. He is a player I have seen what he does to girls first hand. (Nudge use to date him) He makes girls think that he is the 'perfect guy' then he turns around and cheats or breaks up with them in the most bizarre times.

"I was simply going to get in the pool when he comes over we start to talk m=he asked my out and I said no and he has not left me alone" wow I am surprised that she has not pulverized him yet.

"Dylan I think you should leave" I say pulling max behind me.

"Make me" wow that was cocky.

"Don't make us" ok I know max can fight so I use that. But I made it intimidating using a tone that sent shivers down my own back. I can see 2 emotions in his eyes now they are pissed and scared. That's when it started to get good. He pulled back his hand and swung.

**well this is a cliff hanger didn't really mean for it to happen but it did sorry well maybe this will get some more reviews:D sooo yeah sorry it took so long for the update but it is a super long chapter and but a little spoiler who is behind fang right now? Yeah so maybe you can figure it out if you do tell me what you think is going to happen. And maybe someone knows about the hole miley cyrus getting engaged thing tell me your opinion sooo yeaaaaaaa bye**

**FLY ON, **

**MARIA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am soooo sorry that I could not update sooner my aunt is in from out of town and my mom says I have to get off my stupid computer and spend time with family sooo yeah. **

**Max: noo you are just too lazy**

**Me: I am not lazy I am motivated to do nothing **

**Max: wow -.-**

**OM-FREAKIN-G I GOT SOOOO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER SO HAPPY OH AND THANKS FOR THE ****ONE ****PERSON THAT ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MILEY CYRUS GETTING ENGAGED oh and royal crown the tips helped A LOT so thanks X) yeah so here is the long awaited chapter ENJOY!**

**Maxs POV**

OK so this jerk Dylan wont leave me alone. Thank the good lord above for fang. I was standing behind him he said 'don't make us' wow that sent shivers down my back by just him saying that. All of a sudden fangs body moves really fast. That's when I felt something hard hit my eye. I guess fang thought I would move when he moved, well that didn't happen. Dylan aimed for fang but instead hit me in the eye. It hurt….. a lot. Then all hell broke loose. I have never seen that much emotion in Fangs eyes before. Anger. He did a round house kick to dylans left side. I only taught him that an hour ago and he did it perfectly. I am so proud *sniffle*. Dylan went flying into the pool. Wow the force of fangs kick must have been really hard. Then he turns to me "Are you ok? Hows your eye?"Wow he looks really concerned.

"fine just a little sore you still want to go swimming?" I was telling the truth the pain has mostly gone away. Dylan must have not hit me hard cause it did not swell shut it only turned purple.

"um I think it would be better to go swimming somewhere else" true true

"ok where do you want to go?" he has to think about this

"the beach?" he suggests

"sure but can I bring ella she has been dyeing to go"

"sure as long as you don't mind if I invite nudge and iggy" I looked at him with a puzzling look on my face

"Oh wait you have not met them yet I forgot….They are friends ok you have a car right?" I shake my head. It is a red convertible jeep my mom brought it down the first time she came.

"ok we can meet out front" by now we unlocked out bikes

"what about the trunks?" I asked him

"ummm I will bring them back eventually" a smirk appeared on his face

*******************************time skip they are home***************************

"Ella going to the beach want to come" I yell as I am running up the stairs

"OM-FREAKIN-G YES!" she yells back. I go to my room and realize I only have one pieces

"ELLA DO YOU HAVE A BATHING SUIT I CAN USE?" I hear something hit the wall

"YEA I ONLY HAVE ONE EXTRA THAT WOULD FIT YOU MAX COME AND GET IT" I walk over scared of what I am going to see. When I walk into her room she is holding up a black bikini with red stripes.

"Um do you have anything else?" she shakes her head no.

"Who are we going with" she asks

"Fang and friends" her eyes look like they are going to pop out of her head (like this O.O)

"If fang is going then hell yea you are wearing this" I rolled my eyes and swipe the bathing suit away from her we needed to go. So I ran into my room and put it on and slipped on some flip flops and yelled at ella that we had to go. I hopped into my car and ella right next to me. I pulled out only to realize I forgot to put a cover up on. This would only happen to me. Damn it.

**Fangs POV**

I already texted iggy and nudge and they both said that they were on their way. I put on my black checkered swim trunks. Then I jumped in my car it is a black jeep with a hard top. I pull out to see max and ella in maxs car I back up so we are next to each other. "nice car" I smirk at her. She turned her car into a convertible so I can see her without that stupid shadow thing. WOW. Ella was wearing one of those big sun hats and a bright pink bikini. Max was wearing a black bikini with red stripes. Wow. Just then I remembered I am not wearing a shirt. Well this is awkward. Thank God Iggy and nudge (finally) showed up. "wow am I seeing double" Iggy says half joking then he stops laughing….he's looking at ella. Which makes ella blush which then makes iggy blush. "ok iggy nudge this is max and her sister ella and vis versa" I say wanting to get to the beach

"hey iggy hey nudge ok sooooo who wants to come in my car?" max chimes in

"OMG I HAVE AN IDEA! Why don't girls go in one car and guys in the other. That would be so cool you know cause if we get flirted with you guys can make them go away and wow max I know I just meet you but you look hot in that bathing suit" then she looks at me "OM-FREAKIN-G FANG IS BLUSHING! YOU LIKE MAX, YOU LIKE MAX! you guys would make the cutest couple you guys can go to prohhmgam" she was stopped by iggys hand by now max and I were blushing….. and I never blush.

"thanks ig ….hop in " with that command nudge got into maxs car and iggy got into mine. I am in the front leading the way to the beach. I look in the rear view mirror to see nudge turn the radio up and ella and her start to dance…max just bangs her head on the steering wheel. A silver sports car pulls up next to her car and low and behold who sticks his head out? You guessed it Dylan. Maxs face turns stone. I hop out of my car and run over to maxs (we were at a stop light) ella and nudge know what to do they hop out and run to my car I take my seat next to max. I catch a glimpse of who is driving my car … its nudge oh crap. She is not the best driver ever. Max writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to me I shake my head. Oh and Dylan is still talking. She did 1…2…..3 with her fingers "GO AWAY YOU DUMB ASS!" we both yell, max flips him off and we are on our way to the beach.

**Ok so no cliffy this time. Now people I FRAKIN NEED IDEAS I AM RUNNING SHORT AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO END THIS STORY SOON SOOOOO PLEAASSSSSEEEEEE GIVE ME IDEAS DX **

**ok sooooooooooooooooooo read comment and all that jazz**

**FLY ON,**

**MARIA **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner my computer is running out of space for me to save things. I had to delete so many things so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and for ****HeadOverHeelsInHate yes I do want to spell Lyssa that way and yeah I know about the whole shaking head thing I typed that chapter at 3 in the morning so I was half asleep. Sorry. Oh and question to TheRashinator how can the characters in my story be OOC? savanityy just lol just lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Maxs POV**

IT IS SO MUCH BETTER DRIVING WITH FANG THEN WITH THOSE FREAKIN BLABBER MOUTHS!

"They got kinda freaked out cause of my eye" I say trying to start a conversation but with fang you never know

"What did you say" a smile spreads across my face

"I said a punching bag came back and hit me and the sad thing is is that they actually believed me" we both started to laugh well…. I did fang just chuckled. Then Fangs car turned and here we are at the beach. We all flood out of the cars and get our stuff. Damn. What does Ella pack….rocks? Seriously, she packs heavy! We are only going to the beach and it seems like she packed her whole closet. I only brought a towel and my sun glasses! Once everyone got their stuff we head to the beach. Ella was struggling with her thousand pound bag. Iggy slows down and takes the bag out of her hand. That made her blush ….hard. I smile slightly.

"What?" fang asks

"look" I nod my head toward Romeo and Juliette over there. He smirks.

When nudge finally picked a place to set up I have been whistled at 6 times and guys keep staring us (nudge, ella, and yours truly)…creeps. I can tell iggys mad and I can see the slightest bit of anger in fangs eyes. We set up and I desided I need a tan so I set down my towel down and lay next to ella. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge go swimming. Out of nowhere something hits me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"What the hell?"I say out loud

"Man im sorry those dumb asses have no aim" I pick up the volley ball and throw it back to the guy and hard as I can.

"its alright" I say laying back down

"im sam" ugh

"im max now can I tan please" silence

"you new here?" uggghhhhh! Can he not take a hint?

"yes now go away please" ella is watching this with amusement. Im looking right at him now he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and green swim trunks.

"Ahhhh common babe lets go swimming" before I can protest he grabs my wrist and grabs it tightly.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream. By now Fang and iggy are coming up nudge not far behind.

"No one calls me an asshole" he squeezes my wrist tighter

"what….the…..hells….your…problem" fang says trying to pry sams hand off of my wrist which only makes sam grip it tighter. Then….SNAP… this guy is dead. Fang goes all out black ninja on him (I help of course). My knee made contact where the sun don't shine., he instantly crumbles. I look at my wrist its not bruised, good. But damn its sore. We moved to the other side of the beach, Fang not once leaving my side.

"what was the snapping sound?" it just dawned on my that my wrist is not broken so it must have been something else. A small grin spreads over his face.  
"I broke his finger….at 2 different places" I laugh quietly. The rest of the day was uneventful. But super fun. These are probably the best friends I have ever had.

**FANGS POV**

So we had a little guy problem but everything's good now. I am pulling into my drive way now and max is pulling into hers.

"See ya tomorrow first day back from spring break" oh yeah tomorrow is the first day back from spring break.

"Ugghhhhhhhhh schhhhhoooooolllllll….oookkkkkkk" she whines back. I smile and walk back into my house. I walk in to find my mom wiggling her eyebrows at me. I role my eyes and go to my room. I put my iPod on shuffle and do a belly flop onto my bed. Soon I drift into sleep.

_EVIL LINE! MY NAME IS EVA!_

I pull my car out of the garage and into my driveway to see Max doing the same. She waves to me and I role down my window

"want to come in my car?"it seems like she has to think about it. Then she nods her head and pulls her car back in. I guess ella decided to take the bus cause max came alone. When max climbs into the car my heart starts to pound. Im guessing that she let ella pick out her clothes today. Her hair was straightened, she was wearing skinnie jeans, a off shoulder shirt(it was black with gold letters that says sports girl on it),gold wing earings, and black converse. She looks awesome.  
"You look great" I manage to say  
" thanks you don't look half bad yourself" I smirk and start to drive. When we pull into the school I hop out and help max get down and of course she didn't like it. We start to walk in and I swear not even 10 seconds after we start walking guys are whistling. A sudden urge to punch someone came to me…..jealousy? Did I like max that way? I mean shes an awesome girl. I guess I do…..gaaaa stupid feelings. Well there you are folks my first crush, Max. I wonder if she feels the same. **(oh and btw lyssa asked fang out)**

**Well there you are folk fang confessed that he likes max …..to himself. Yeah so I am SUPER SORRY BOUT THE FREAKIN LING WAIT! I SWEAR THAT I WILL UPDATE FASTER FROM NOW ON! So yeah read, comment, subscribe**, **and tell me what you want to happen in the story I need ideas peoples of the fan fiction world pleassssseeeeeee. **

**FLY ON,**

**MARIA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok before you guys kill me school started and I have had so much homework I have been trying to update for so long and I finally have some down time so here it goes. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter ****.**

**Maxs POV**

Do I look like a dog? No? Then don't freakin whistle. I think Fang is the only guy here that treats a girl like a girl and not a freakin dog. Ugggghhhh. These jeans are tighter than usual cause there ellas (she did bambi eyes) Fang looks awesome. He's wearing a pair of black jeans, black converse, a black polo, and a leather jacket. We walk to the front office for me to get my schedule and my locker number. It turns out fang and I have 6 out of 7 classes together. We don't have the same science teacher. We head to our lockers Fang goes one way and I go another. When I finally find my locker I stuff my stuff in the small locker and take out my first 4 periods.

"hey guys look a new chick" oh boy. A guy comes over and slams his hand on the locker next to mine which makes his hand right next to my head.

"yes I am new now bye" with that I duck under his arm and start to walk away just to have him follow me. He runs up and grabs my arm

"hey I wanna talk to you" he says in a slightly annoyed voice

"get your hand off of me "

"no" this is when I start to try and tug away

"let go!"

"NO"

"I think she told you to leave her alone" Fang. OOOOOOOOO THIS DUDES IN TROUBLE. Man fang looks like a dark angel when he wants to. Its kinda scary.

"common man shes not your girl friend shes to hot for you" this was my face :o ok time for me to talk

"oh really?" I shake from his grip and walk over to fangs side and put my arms around his waist. Fang flips him off and we walk away.

************************************After First Period**********************************

1st period is ok. Some guys were acting stupid and fang got pissed. Our 1st period is study hall with . Shes a cool teacher. All of the classes were good till science. I walk in to science and guess who are right there…Dylan and Sam. Why fang why do you have to have a different teacher this one class!

"Miss. Ride come up here and introduce yourself" reluctantly I walk up. The teacher turns me around to face the class.

"uhhhh my name is Maximum Ride but people call me max I play softball, basketball, kick boxing, karate, swimming, I also play guitar and sing" everyone looked amazed

"where did you movie from ?"

"its max and I moved here from upstate new York" she nods her head

"very interesting you can have a seat over there" she points to a empty seat next to a girl with glasses and her bright red hair in a side pony tale she looks nice. So I walk over and take my seat next to her.

"hi Im J.J" she says  
"hi, Max" wow awesome grammar max

"cool name"

"thanks what does J.J stand for?" she chuckles slightly

"Jennifer Joy but I hate that name so I go by J.J" I nod my head like I understand. The rest of science was fine, a couple of whistles from guys but no flirting thank gosh. When the bell rings I practically run out the door and run right into fang.

"is science really that bad?" I look up at him

"yes dylan and sam are in that class" his face instantly turns to stone

"ok lets go" there is no one in the hall way now. We make our way through the hall when someone yells behind us, we both turn around. Low and behold lyssa Dylan and same were standing right there. Sam has one of those metal finger casts I try hard not to laugh.

"that's the emo dude that broke my finger " Dylan looks shocked

"that's the dude from the pool and that little bitch" Fang and I are both trying to keep our cool.

"number one hes not emo" I say referring to fang "number two yes yes he did break your finger and yes he is the dude from the pool. Oh! And number three you don't want to see me as a bitch" there faces change a little bit

"oh look at the wittle guwl protecting the wittle boy" lyssa says in a little kids voice ok 1 more chance

"lyssa I think you and your umpalumpa friends should leave" fang chuckles quietly then lyssa gets in my face

"make me" that's it I pull my hand back and slap her. She stumbles back before she can regain her senses Dylan comes over and pushes me hard enough to make me fall. I look up at fang and he looks pissed

"didn't you parents ever tell you that its not right to push a girl?"

"yeah and the consequence is?"

"my fist" with that fang punches Dylan in the stomach. Fang helps me up and we walk away. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully …besides me figuring out that I might have a slightly big crush on Fang.

**MAX CONFESSES! KINDA! Thanks for staying with me guys so leave me a comment and any tip **

**If I get more then 10 reviews for this chapter I will make the next chapter come super fast and it will be really long and maybe a little fax **** OH AND BRITTNY U MUST READ THE REST OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIS ! btw my friend brittany thinks that fang and max don't get back together help me convince her that she needs to keep reading please readers **

**FLY ON,**

**MARIA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so guys I am so sorry I havent had a chance to update I have been sooooooo busy with homework…..algebra -.- so heres the chapter enjoy **

_**Fangs POV**_

When max and I are riding home max is acting ….different. Wait…..uh oh I've sen that look when Nudge first saw her boyfriend Ian. Max likes someone. The thing is that she was fine all day but now that we are alone ….. OH! Does she like me? Well this should play out nicely *note sarcasm* .

"Someones following us" Max says snapping me out of my daze sure enough there was a black Civic following us

"how long?" should I drive home?

"like a few minutes after we left the school"

"well call anyone that's expecting you we are going to be out for a while" and with that I took a detour into town. We were driving for about an hour and a half and they were still following us

"fang pull over I need you to act"

"act like what?"

"just follow my lead come over to my side of the car" then she got out of the car of course I listen to her when I get over to her side she comes over and hugs me.

"theres one girl and one guy they go to our school and I have seen them staring at you and me" she whispered in my ear.

"well what are we gonna…" max stopped my train of thought because she crushed her lips onto mine. She is actually kissing me. I heard the car drive away and max and I broke apart. My face is getting hot. Wait was I blushing no no no no no no no I do not blush im wall not suppose to show emotion. Max smirks at me and I see a slight blush on her face ok good so im not the only one.

"hey im hungry is there any place to eat around here?"

"yeah right down the road I'll take us there" I open maxs door and she gets in. I run over and hop in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the restaurant ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you actually eat here?" I would ask myself the same thing

"no I don't my ex girlfriend did"

"oh" yeah so you are probubly wondering what the place looks like well it basically looks like a unicorn threw up on it. Its all PINK and glittery I hate that color thankfully so does max and I hate glitter it just gets everywhere. Max looks at me dead in the eyes

"we are sitting OUTSIDE"

"agreed I'll go tell the waiter that we are out here"

"ok may the force be with you" she says doing a bow

"I could never live going through there" she says laughing. When I walk in the color itself starts to give me a head ache. I walk up to the front and get a middle age womans attention

"hi me and my friend are outside"

"ok sugar I'll send someone out there" sugar…I walk back out and see max under the only red umbrella nice. I take my seat on the other side of the table and she smile at me. I swear she is going to be the death of me. I do one of my signature smirks.

"The waiters coming" I say and just as I say that the waiter shows up.

"Hi im jorden and im going to be taking ca….." I looked up to see why he stoped talking. He was looking at max. Max was focused on the menu and only looked up at me and then had a questioning look on her face.

"ummmmm can I help you?" she asks the waiter

"yeah wanna go to the movies tonight?" WTH! Am I invisable?! I need to make her my girlfriend soon or someones going to take her.

"listen stupid im on a date so im guessing that my answer is going to be no" daammnn max

"well you need to leave him for me" what does he not understand about the word no

"Aren't you a black hole of need" she says looking him dead in the eyes

"yes yes i am" he says smirking i have to say i do it WAY better

"I like your approach, now let's see your departure" burrnnnnn all he does is look at her like shes crazy. Max waves at him

"Have a nice day" she says in a sweet voice then she death glares "somewhere else" with that he leaves

"damn " is all i can say she just laughs and looks at the menu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~car ride home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey my buddie is having a party tomorrow do you wanna go?" she seems to be processing the question

"sure why not. Wait as your date?"

"oh no as friends" WTH (why the hell) did i say that? Of course i want her to be my date! Im so stupid

"um ok fine"

One question has been going through my head since the insident at the restaurant.

"why did you say no?" she looks at my like i have three heads

"that guy why did you say no?"

"oh that um because hes a total creep and i like someone else" my heart dropped. As we pull u to her house i ask her one last question

"is that someone me?" she looks at me

"BEEP! We are out of time tune in next time for the results" she laughs, leaves the car and walks home.

She will be the death of me.

_**Ok there it is hope you like **____** comment please! **_

_**FLY ON, **_

_**MARIA 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG SO IM BACK ! IM WAY SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY! So how was your guises new year? I hope its been good **** well this chapter is going to be really long for all the time ive missed. **

**ENJOY!  
_**

**Maxs POV**

For a second I thought fang was asking me out. Which I don't think I would mind…

"ELLA!" I need fashion advice and my mom's not home so I have to go to the next best thing

"Yeah Max what is it?" good she's home

"Fang invited me to a party tomorrow and it's a pool/dressy party …can you help me?"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I cover my ears just in time as she screams

"yes yes yes yes max common lets go to the mall now!" oh….my….god

"ella its 1am" duh look at the clock

"oh well tomorrow then bright and early go to bed now" she points to my room and I make my way to my room like a child that's just gotten into trouble

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MAX GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!" nudge..

"ugh but its" I look at my alarm clock "9:30 on a SATURDAY!" I yell

"But max we need to get you ready! And go dress shopping!" they say simultaneously

" THE FREAKING PARTY DOSENT START TILL 5!" I yell

"Good then we have time" they high five ugh girls….wait?! Nevermind. They try to hall me out of bed. Emphasis on TRIED

"haha you failed" I say slowly falling asleep again. I hear nudge call someone and both girls start to giggle. Dear Lord what are they going to do to me? I drift off into like a middle sleep when your not 100% asleep and not 100% awake when I feel arms go around my waist and they start to lift me up. I see the slightest bit of strawberry blonde hair and I go all out wiggle. I finally hit him where the sun don't shine and he went down like a rock. Low and behold I crawl back into my warm welcoming bed.

"haha you failed again" I could tell they didn't like me winning

"fine max we will just buy you the pinest dress with the biggest heals ever for you and a VERT revealing bathing suit" AW HELL NAW! I jump out of my bed like I had wings.

"NO! I'm up I'm up!" Ella and Nudge are laughing at me and the kid I hit in his no no square is…Iggy. I had to laugh at that.

"sorry igster " I say

**Iggys POV**

Damn you max damn you

**Maxs POV**

So I took my time getting ready this morning just to piss them off hahaha im evil. I walk out of my bath room wearing a bright red tank top dark washed skinny jean with rips on the legs and combat boots.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS MAX IT TOOK YOU ALMOST AN HOUR TO GET INTO THAT?! WHAT THE FLIP IS WRONG WITH YOU AT LEAST PUT SOME MAKE UP ON!" believe it or not nudge said that in one breathe.

"yes it did now hold on" I take my iPhone 4 out and call fang

~3 rings~

"hello?"

"hey fang it max"

"whats up?"

"you might want to come and get iggy"

"ugh what did he do?"

"he tried to wake me up"

"how stupid is this kid even I know not to try and wake you up"

"hahaha I know obviously he dosent know me that well but um I gotta go ella and nudge are taking me dress shopping ugh"

"ok ill be there in a sec to get him good luck hun" then he hangs up.

WAIT! Did he just call me hun?! Oh Good Lord Fang why are you like this ugh

"ok girls lets go fangs on his way to pick up iggy" when we were walking out of the door fang was going in all I did was send him a smirk. The girls and I got into my car and drove away not even 5 miinutes after we leave I got a text from fang

**Fang: **what did you do to iggy? O.o

I just laugh and keep driving. This might not be so bad after all.

**Well there you go guys I hope you liked it I will be posting a lot more now! Yay! So review, follow, either or and all that jazz 3**

**FLY ON,**

**Maria**


End file.
